rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Wie man in den Grenzlanden sagt (Kapitel)
"Wie man in den Grenzlanden sagt" ist das zweite Kapitel des vierzehnten Bandes Stadt des Verderbens. Gleichzeitig ist es das zehnte Kapitel des sechsten englischen Originalbandes Lord of Chaos, der als Herr des Chaos auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Rand versucht, die Ordnung im Palast und in ganz Andor wiederherzustellen. Als er erfährt, dass sich zwei Aes Sedai in der Stadt aufhalten, reitet er von Aiel begleitet zu deren Schenke. Er trifft auf Verin und Alanna, die eine Gruppe Mädchen zur Weißen Burg bringen wollten, ihre Pläne jedoch aufgrund der Spaltung ändern müssen. Alanna bindet Rand gegen seinen Willen als Behüter. Handlung Rand al'Thor Rand wünscht sich den Moment zurück, an dem er noch allein im Palast unterwegs sein konnte. An diesem Morgen ist er von dreißig Aiel und halb so vielen Saldaeanern umgeben. * Töchter des Speers * Sovin Nai von den Jhirad Goshien Diener machen ihnen hastig Platz und Rand nimmt sich vor, die Erste Zofe Frau Harfor um genügend Livreen für die Neulinge zu bitten, die noch in ihren eigenen Kleidern arbeiten. Die Diener, die noch aus Morgases Zeiten geblieben sind, sind größtenteils alt und grauhaarig und stammen aus den Quartieren der Pensionäre. * Renee Harfor: Erste Zofe im königlichen Palast von Caemlyn. * Die Erste Zofe leitet alle Alltagsarbeiten im königlichen Palast * Halwin Norry: Chefbuchhalter Rand fragt sich, ob sie überhaupt noch ihre Pension bezahlt bekommen. Er nimmt sich vor, Frau Harfor auch zu bitten, mehr neue Diener aufzutreiben, damit die alten ihren Ruhestand genießen können und den Chefbuchhalter Halwin Norry zu fragen, ob die alten anständig bezahlt werden. Er fühlt sich, als werde er mit Federn erschlagen, so viele Kleinigkeiten muss er bedenken. Eine weitere sind die Wegtore. Er lässt diejenigen in Caemlyn, Tear und Cairhien bewachen, doch er weiß nicht, wie viele es noch gibt. Er wäre wirklich gern zu jenen Tagen zurückgekehrt, an denen man ihn noch bewacht hätte, weil man fürchtete, er könnte etwas stehlen. Wenigstens rührt sich Lews Therin heute nicht und Rand hat von Taim den Trick gezeigt bekommen, wie er sich gegen die Hitze wappnen kann. Diese Fähigkeit gleicht dem, was er tun muss, wenn er Saidin ergreift und war somit einfach zu meistern. Er fragt sich, ob die Aes Sedai es genauso machen, denn er hatte noch keine von ihnen schwitzen sehen. Er muss plötzlich lachen, weil er an etwas so unsinniges denkt. Bashere fragt, ob er etwas komisches gesagt hat und die Töchter des Speers sehen ihn erwartungsvoll an. Seit seinem letzten Versuch, einen Witz zu machen, versuchen sie wirklich, den Humor der Feuchtländer zu verstehen. Rand fragt sich, wie Bashere so gleichmütig bleiben kann, denn es gibt Gerüchte über bewaffnete Auseinandersetzungen in den Grenzlanden. Genaueres kann man nicht erfahren, doch der Saldaeaner interessiert sich kaum für weitere Informationen. Auch aus den Zwei Flüssen gibt es Gerüchte über einen Aufstand, aber Rand ist sicher, dass dieser Ort dem Dunklen König völlig gleichgültig ist, genauso wie den Verlorenen, deshalb sorgt er sich nicht besonders. Rand entschuldigt sich bei Bashere für sein unpassendes Lachen und wiederholt die Worte des Saldaeaners über die Überfüllung von Caemlyn, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er ihm zugehört hat. Bashere hatte berichtet, dass auf jeden Mann, der vor ihm flüchtet, weil er ihn für einen Falschen Drachen hält, zwei kommen, die ihn für den wirklichen Drachen halten. Bael fragt, wie viele Männer aus anderen Gründen kamen, denn er ist überzeugt, dass man wieder versuchen wird, ihn zu töten. Bashere fährt fort, dass es unruhig ist in der Stadt und Menschen geschlagen oder getötet werden, weil sie nicht an Rand glauben, oder sich über seine "Wunder" lustig machen. Rand fragt ungläubig, welche Wunder das sein sollen, aber in diesem Moment stolpert vor ihnen ein Diener mit einer großen Meervolk-Vase. Das kostbare Stück landet jedoch unversehrt aufrecht auf dem Boden und alle starren es entgeistert an. Siehe auch: Rands Ta'veren * Ein runzliger, weißhaariger Diener in einer viel zu großen Livree und mit einer großen Vase in den Händen versuchte gleichzeitig, sich zu verbeugen und aus dem Weg zu treten. Prompt stolperte er über seine eigenen Füße und fiel nach hinten. Die blassgrüne Vase aus papierdünnem Meervolkporzellan flog über seinen Kopf und überschlug sich auf den dunkelroten Fußbodenfliesen ein paarmal, bis sie wieder stand, und zwar aufrecht, dreißig Schritt weiter den Gang hinunter. Niemand sagt etwas und die anderen Diener vermeiden jeden Blick auf Rand, als sie weitereilen. Bashere erklärt, sie könnten sie auch eigenartige Vorkommnisse nennen, aber jeden Tag würden neue passieren. * ein weiteres Kind, das kopfüber aus dem Fenster in vierzig Fuß Höhe auf die Pflastersteine stürzt und ohne jede Schramme wieder aufsteht. * eine Großmutter, die zwei Dutzend durchgehenden Pferden in den Weg läuft ohne von ihnen auch nur gestreift zu werden, und natürlich wird sie erst recht nicht niedergetrampelt. * Irgend ein Bursche hat neulich beim Würfeln zweiundzwanzig mal nacheinander einen Fünfer gehabt * Man sagt auch, dass gestern ein Korb mit Dachziegeln heruntergefallen und völlig unbeschädigt auf der Straße gelandet sei, wobei die herausgefallenen Ziegel genau die Form des alten Abzeichens der Aes Sedai gebildet haben sollen. Bael und Bashere nennen ein paar Beispiel für Ereignisse, bei denen der vollkommen unwahrscheinliche, glückliche Ausgang trotzdem eintrat, aber Rand weiß, dass sie diejenigen nicht nennen, bei denen sein Ta'veren-Einfluss eben nicht zu Glück, sondern zu Unglück und Tod führte. * Der Mann, der auf einer Stufe ins Stolpern kam und sich selbst erhängte, als sein Halstuch sich am Türriegel verfing. * Der lose Dachziegel, der vom Wind endgültig abgerissen und durch ein offenes Fenster und eine Tür gewirbelt wurde, und im dahinterliegenden Zimmer eine Frau erschlug, die mit ihrer Familie bei Tisch saß. Er weiß, dass solche Dinge ab und zu geschehen, doch in seiner Umgebung geschehen sie weitaus häufiger, als es normal ist. Er fragt, ob man die Männer gefasst hat, die einen Burschen aufgehängt haben, weil er an Rand zweifelte, doch Bashere verneint. Rand trägt ihm auf, sie zu finden und zu bestrafen, denn er sagt, es sei kein Verbrechen, an ihm zu zweifeln. Er weiß, dass Masema es zu einem Verbrechen erklärt hat, doch bisher kann er nichts dagegen unternehmen, denn er weiß nicht einmal, wo sich der selbsternannte Prophet des Drachen aufhält. Aber er nimmt sich fest vor, ihn zu finden und ihm Einhalt zu gebieten. Bashere erzählt, dass manche Menschen sich zuflüstern, dass er ein Falscher Drache ist und mit Hilfe der Aes Sedai Morgase getötet hat. Einige haben vor, sich gegen ihn zu erheben und die Königin zu rächen. Rand weiß, dass er gegen das Gerücht nichts unternehmen kann, doch er verlangt, dass die Urheber gefunden und eingesperrt werden. Er will sie Elayne überlassen, der er Andor so unbefleckt wie möglich übergeben will. Rand fragt nach guten Neuigkeiten und Bashere erzählt ihm, dass Ellorien Traemane und Pelivar Coelan vor drei Tagen Caemlyn betreten haben. Dyelin Taravin soll in der näheren Umgebung auf dem Land sein. Keines dieser Häuser hat auf Rands Einladung nach Caemlyn geantwortet, aber sie scheinen auch nicht für die Gerüchte verantwortlich zu sein. Rand weiß, dass er diese Adligen braucht. Er ist sicher, einen Ausweg zu finden, wenn sie ihn für einen Falschen Drachen halten, und falls sie wirklich glauben, er habe Morgase getötet, dann würde das vielleicht ihre Loyalität gegenüber dem Haus Trakand stärken. Er befielt, ihnen erneut Einladungen zu schicken. Bashere bezweifelt, dass es sinnvoll ist, wenn er diese Einladungen schreibt, und Rand erwidert, dass Arymilla die Nachrichten überbringen soll, denn er ist sicher, dass sie sehr betonen wird, wie nahe sie Rand steht, was die anderen Häuser möglicherweise aufscheuchen könnte. Bael berichtet, dass zwei Aes Sedai in der Neustadt eine Schenke bezogen haben. Es gefällt ihm, dass Bashere das noch nicht erfahren hatte, denn die Aiel haben den Nachteil, dass die Feuchtländer ihnen nicht viel erzählen, dafür sehen sie mehr. * Die Roten Schilde hatten Basheres Männern dabei geholfen, Ruhe und Ordnung in der Stadt wiederherzustellen, und nun übernahmen sie die Polizeiarbeit allein. Rand fragt, ob eine von ihnen diejenige ist, die Katzen mag, denn es gibt Gerüchte über eine Aes Sedai in der Stadt, die Hunde und Katzen heilt. könnte sich um [[Marillin Gemalphin] handeln. Sie liebt Katzen sehr. (REFERENZEN)] Bisher konnte sie nur niemand finden. Bael sagt, sie seien erst in der Nacht eingetroffen. Rand denkt darüber nach, denn da alle Aes Sedai bisher Caemlyn gemieden haben, vermutet er, dass diese beiden wegen ihm gekommen sind. Es ist möglich, dass sie seine Aufmerksamkeit vermeiden wollten, und deshalb in der Nacht anreisten, oder aber sie haben es sehr eilig und nehmen auf die Tageszeit keine Rücksicht. Er kann sich nichts vorstellen, was für die Weiße Burg gerade wichtiger ist als er selbst, doch andererseits wollen sie sich vielleicht auch den Aes Sedai anschließen, von denen Egwene ihm erzählt hat. Aber es ist zu wichtig, so dass er den Grund unbedingt wissen will und auch, was die Rebellen oder die Burg vorhaben. Er fragt sich, wie Elaida oder die anderen Aes Sedai wohl reagieren werden, wenn sie von seiner Amnestie erfahren. Er will Bael gerade anweisen, eine der beiden Aes Sedai in den Palast zu bitten, als Lews Therins Stimme mächtig in seinen Kopf platzt. Der tote Drache flucht über seinen eigenen Stolz. Das bringt Rand zum stolpern, denn es klingt zu sehr nach seinen eigenen Gedanken bezüglich der Aes Sedai. Er bleibt vor der offenen Tür stehen, die zu den Palastgärten führt und beobachtet Aviendha, die wie so oft an einem der Springbrunnen sitzt. Er fragt sich, ob er sie liebt, denn in seinem Kopf sind Min, Elayne und Aviendha untrennbar verbunden. Aber er weiß auch, dass er zu gefährlich ist für Frauen. Lews Therin weint in seinem Kopf um seine tote Ilyena. Rand sagt leise, dass sie die Schenke aufsuchen und feststellen sollten, warum die Aes Sedai in Caemlyn sind. Die Töchter sind mit ihm zusammen stehen geblieben, doch jetzt machen Enaila und Jalani Anstalten, zu Aviendha zu gehen. Rand erklärt, dass alle Far Dareis Mai ihn begleiten werden, doch diejenigen, die ein Kleid anziehen und die Kupplerin spielen möchten, sollen zurückbleiben. Enaila und Jalani drehen sich um und sehen ihn wütend an, doch einige Handzeichen von Sulin lassen sie verschämt erröten. * Die Aiel hatten alle Arten von Handsignalen entwickelt, weil es gelegentlich besser war zu schweigen. Jeder Clan hatte eine eigene Fingersprache, genau wie jede Kriegergemeinschaft, und daneben gab es noch Zeichen, die alle Aiel kannten. Doch nur die Töchter hatten daraus eine regelrechte Sprache entwickelt. Rand wirft Aviendha noch einen letzten Blick zu, sie scheint ihn noch nicht bemerkt zu haben. Er trägt Bashere auf, die Pferde satteln zu lassen. Bashere weist einen seiner Soldaten an, den Befehl auszuführen, und sagt Rand dann, dass ein Mann nicht immer vor einer Frau davonlaufen kann. Bael fügt hinzu, dass junge Männer dazu neigen, vor Schatten davon zu rennen. Einige Aiel lächeln und Rand sagt, dass keinem von ihnen ein Kleid stehen würden. Daraufhin lachen die Krieger und die Töchter des Speers und Rand fragt sich, ob er den Humor der Aiel inzwischen verstanden hat. Sie verlassen den Palast durch das Südtor, wo wie von Rand erwartet weniger Menschen sind, so dass er schneller voran kommt. Trotzdem werden einige auf ihn aufmerksam. Er ignoriert die neugierigen Blicke und betrachtet die Schönheit der von Ogiern erbauten Stadt. Als sie die Innere Stadt verlassen, werden die Straßen voller und sie kommen langsamer voran. Doch niemand scheint zu wissen, wer Rand ist, obwohl sie den Aiel vorsichtig aus dem Weg gehen. Rand sieht Menschen aus allen Nationen, aber viele von ihnen sind abgerissene Flüchtlinge. Viele von ihnen sind gekommen, um in seiner Nähe zu sein und er hofft, dass sie nicht herausfinden, wer er ist, da sie dann vielleicht sogar die Aiel überrennen würden, um zu ihm zu gelangen. Vorsichtig berührt er den Angreal in seiner Tasche und hofft, dass er Saidin nicht einsetzen muss. Sie reiten zur Schenke Culains Jagdhund, die sich an der westlichen Stadtgrenze befindet. * Culains Jagdhund: Schenke in der Neustadt von Caemlyn. Drei Stockwerke unter einem roten Ziegeldach. Rand ist nervös, doch er ist sicher, dass er auch ohne den Angreal mit zwei Aes Sedai fertig werden könnte. Zusammen mit einigen Aiel betritt er den Schankraum. Der Wirt kommt sofort nervös auf ihn zu und wirft den Aiel ängstliche Blicke zu. Rand weiß, dass die Menschen inzwischen begriffen haben, dass die Aiel Caemlyn nicht plündern werden, doch sie sind trotzdem besorgt. * Meister Dilham: Wirt der Schenke Culains Jagdhund. rundes Gesicht, Dreifachkinn, dicker Bauch. Der Wirt begrüßt sie ehrerbietig, doch Rand beachtet ihn gar nicht. Er ist verblüfft, dass er keine Männer im Schankraum sieht, sondern nur junge Frauen. Einige von ihnen starren die Aiel an, doch andere sehen zu Rand und er kennt sie. Ungläubig betrachtet er Bodewhin Cauthon und andere Mädchen aus Emondsfeld. * Bodewhin Cauthon: Mats Schwester, darf sich inzwischen das Haar zum Zopf flechten. * Hilde Barran: mollig * Jerilin al'Caar: mager * Marisa Ahan: hübsch. * Emry Lewin: großre Busen * Elise Marwin * Daera Candwin * Larine Ayellin: gertenschlank, dicker Zopf. drei Jahre jünger als Rand, ist schon immer recht eingebildet gewesen. hübsch Bei denen, die er nicht kennt, vermutet er, dass die meisten ebenfalls aus den Zwei Flüssen stammen und nur wenige anderswo her. Überrascht fragt er, was sie in Caemlyn tun. Bodewhin erklärt ihm, dass sie auf dem Weg nach Tar Valon sind, um wie Egwene und Nynaeve Aes Sedai zu werden. Larine Ayellin erklärt, sie könnten ihn das gleiche Fragen, da Lord Perrin kaum von ihm gesprochen hat. Bode fragt, ob es Mat gut geht und er in Caemlyn ist. Rand antwortet, dass es ihm gut geht, dass er aber nicht hier ist. Janacy Torfinn sagt, sie hätten nicht erwartet, ihn dort zu treffen, und Alanna und Verin, die Aes Sedai würden sich sicher freuen, ihn zu sehen, da sie die Mädchen immer über Rand ausgefragt haben. * Janacy Torfinn: helle Stimme, kaum älter als vierzehn Rand erinnert sich an Verin, doch er weiß nicht, was er davon halten soll, dass sie in Caemlyn ist. Er fragt, ob alles in Ordnung ist in den Zwei Flüssen und warum sie Perrin einen Lord nennen. Die Mädchen erzählen sofort alle durcheinander, was in der letzten Zeit in den Zwei Flüssen geschehen ist, wobei sie Perrin weiterhin ganz mechanisch einen Lord nennen. Obwohl sie ihm sagen, dass die Trollocs zurückgeschlagen wurden, die das Gebiet angegriffen hatten, wird Rand nervös. Er weiß, dass er daran Schuld ist, und dass es nicht so viele Tote gegeben hätte, wenn er selbst dort hin gegangen wäre, doch er weiß auch, dass er dann nicht die Aiel auf seiner Seite hätte, Cairhien nicht sein wäre und Rahvin mit einem vereinigten Andor gegen ihn ziehen würde. Die Mädchen glauben, seine düstere Miene wäre ein Anzeichen von Trauer und erzählen ihm die schönen Ereignisse, wie die Hochzeit von Perrin und Faile. Er hört auch von Fain und den Weißmänteln, und während die Mädchen nicht sicher sind, ob die Kinder des Lichts als Freunde oder Feinde kamen, glaubt Rand an letzteres, da sie immerhin mit dem Fahrenden Händler unterwegs waren, den er als einen der schlimmsten Schattenfreunde kennt. Das schlimmste ist, dass niemand ihm sagen kann, ob Fain tot ist. Als letztes erfährt er, dass Flüchtlinge über die Verschleierten Berge in die Zwei Flüsse kommen, deshalb sind bei der Gruppe auch vier Mädchen aus Arad Doman, Tarabon und von der Ebene von Almoth dabei. * Susa al'Seen: schmächtiges, unruhiges Mädchen, immer schon leicht erregbar * Cilia Cole: wollte auch überprüft werden. hat bestanden, doch die Aes Sedai sagten, sie sei zu alt für eine Novizin * Marce Eidin: stämmiges Mädchen. hat ihre Nase immer in ein Buch gesteckt, selbst wenn sie über die Straße ging. Aufgeregt berichten die Mädchen, dass sie alle die Prüfung bestanden haben, und jetzt als Novizinnen in die Burg gehen können. Sie reden weiter durcheinander, bis eine Stimme von der Tür aus erklärt, dass sie nicht sofort nach Tar Valon weiterreisen werden und Alanna und Verin betreten den Schankraum. * Verin: klein und mollig, breites Gesicht, eine Spur von Grau im Haar. dunkle, scharf blickende Augen. * Alanna: dunkel und schlank, schönes, fuchsartiges Gesicht, wogendes schwarzes Haar, temperamentvolle Augen. Rand betrachtet sie kurz. Verin kennt er bereits, Alanna sieht er zum ersten mal und er hat den Eindruck, dass sie geweint hat, doch er kann sich keinen Grund dafür vorstellen. Hinter ihnen erscheinen zwei Behüter. Sie beachten Rand gar nicht, und mustern statt dessen die Aiel und die saldaeanischen Soldaten. Die Stimmung im Raum wirkt angespannt, und nur Bael und Bashere bleiben entspannt. * Tomas: Verins Behüter: untersetzt und grauhaarig * Ihvon: Alannas Behüter: hochgewachsen, dunkelhaarig und gertenschlank. Rand erklärt laut, dass es keine Schwierigkeiten geben wird, wenn die Aes Sedai ihm keine machen. Die Mädchen starren ihn fassungslos an, dass er so mit den Frauen spricht. Verin erklärt, dass nichts dergleichen geschehen würde und sagt, dass er weit gekommen ist, seit sie sich das letzte mal trafen. Rand ignoriert den letzten Satz und erklärt, dass sie sicher schon davon gehört hätten, dass die Burg gespalten ist, da sie nicht gleich nach Tar Valon reisen wollen. Die Mädchen reagieren überrascht, da sie davon nichts wussten. Rand fragt, wo sich die Rebellen aufhalten, doch Alanna erklärt, dass sie das privat besprechen sollten und bittet um ein Speisezimmer. Rand lässt die Aes Sedai vorausgehen. Die Mädchen aus den Zwei Flüssen sehen ihnen nach, als hätten sie Mitleid mit Rand, denn sie vermuten sicherlich, dass er sich von den Aes Sedai eine Standpauke abholen wird. Als die Behüter ihnen folgen wollen, halten zwei der Aiel sie auf. Sulin schickt zwei Töchter des Speers voraus, um das Zimmer zu sichern und Bashere sieht Rand abwartend an. * Dagendra: Tochter des Speers. kräftig. Alanna und Verin erklären ihren Behütern, dass sie allein mit Rand sprechen werden. Erst dann entspannen sich die Männer und die Aiel. Rand sieht Sulin an und erklärt, dass er allein mit den Aes Sedai sprechen will. Sie wirkt erst stur, ruft dann jedoch die Frauen zurück und scheint einen Witz in der Zeichensprache zu machen, denn die Töchter lachen. Rand und die Aes Sedai betreten das Speisezimmer. Rand fragt offen, ob sie die Mädchen zu den Rebellen bringen werden, doch Verin erklärt, dass er darüber mehr wisse als sie. Alanna sagt, dass sie erst in Weißbrücke von den Ereignissen in der Weißen Burg gehört haben und fragt, was er darüber wisse. Rand vermutet, dass sie sich erst in Caemlyn entschieden haben, doch nicht nach Tar Valon zu gehen. Er vermutet, dass sie ihm ihren Spion in Caemlyn nicht nennen werden, und erzählt dann das wenige, was er selbst weiß: dass es Rebellen gibt und er vermutet, dass sie bereits wissen, wo diese sich befinden. Er sagt, dass er nichts gegen sie hat, sondern vermutet, dass sie ihn unterstützen werden. Er sagt ihnen nicht, dass er vor allem wissen will, wo sie sind, um Elayne zu holen, da er ohne sie Andor nicht für sich gewinnen kann. Er bittet die Aes Sedai, ihm den Aufenthaltsort der Rebellen zu verraten. Alanna sagt, dass sie es ihm nicht sagen dürften, selbst wenn sie es wüssten, und Verin sagt, er müsste warten, bis sie ihn aufsuchen, falls er ihre Unterstützung will. Rand lächelt, denn er erinnert sich noch an Moiraines Worte, keiner Aes Sedai zu trauen. Alanna fragt ihn, ob Mat bei ihm ist, doch er antwortet, dass er ihr das genauso wenig sagen wird. Sie sagt, es sei dumm, sie als Feinde zu betrachten, und kommt näher. Sie erklärt, er sehe müde aus und als er zurückweichen will, beruhigt sie ihn, dass sie ihn nicht verletzen würde. Er lässt sie gewähren und spürt, wie sie ihn untersucht, doch dann schießt Saidar plötzlich heiß in ihn, er fühlt sich eigenartig, taumelt und kann Alanna spüren. Wütend fragt er, was sie getan hat und greift nach Saidin. Er spürt, dass sie ihn abschirmen will, und schirmt statt dessen die beiden Aes Sedai ab. Die Frauen taumeln und Rand fragt erneut, was sie getan hat. Er droht, dass er nicht versprochen habe, sie nicht zu verletzen und Verin antwortet schnell, dass Alanna ihn zu ihrem Behüter gemacht hat. Rand fühlt sich dumm, denn er ist genau in ihre Falle getappt, und Alanna sieht sehr zufrieden aus. Sie erklärt, das sie schließlich versprochen habe, ihn nicht zu verletzen. Rand bemüht sich um Ruhe und wünscht sich, Lan wäre nicht fort geritten. Er erklärt, dass sie in Caemlyn bleiben können, da sie nicht zu wissen scheinen, wo die Rebellen sind. Die Aes Sedai wollen protestieren, doch er sagt ihnen, sie sollen dankbar sein, dass er die Abschirmung nicht abbindet und sie zurücklässt. Er verlangt, dass sie sich von ihm fern halten und die Innenstadt oder den Palast nur betreten, wenn er es ihnen erlaubt. Die Aes Sedai erklären sich einverstanden. Rand verlässt den Raum und die Mädchen aus den Zwei Flüssen sehen ihn unsicher an. Bodewhin sagt, die Männer hätten behauptet, er sei der Wiedergeborene Drache. Keine von ihnen will das glauben, doch Rand bestätigt es. Larine nennt ihn verächtlich einen Narren und auch Bodewhin sagt, er solle mit dem Unsinn aufhören. Rand zieht Saidin an sich und er hebt Larine und Bodewhin mit Luft an. Dann sagt er, er ist der Wiedergeborene Drache und nichts kann etwas dagegen tun. Er merkt, dass er schreit und er weiß, dass er mehr als nur wütend über Alannas Tat ist und fragt sich, welche Aes Sedai-Intrige wohl dahinter steckt. Alanna berührt ihn und bittet ihn, die Mädchen herunter zu lassen, da sie sich fürchten. Er merkt, dass Larine völlig blass ist und Bodewhin offen weint. Die anderen Mädchen und auch die Serviererinnen haben sich in eine Ecke des Raumes geflüchtet. Er lässt die zwei Herunter und entschuldigt sich bei ihnen, doch sie flüchten zum Rest der Gruppe und sehen ihn nicht an. Die Blicke der Töchter sind missbilligend. Bashere sagt, es sei vielleicht gut so und Rand nickt bestätigend. Er ist sicher, dass es besser für die Mädchen ist, sich von ihm fern zu halten und ihn zu fürchten. Seine Knie zittern, als er zu seinem Pferd zurück geht und fragt sich, ob die Pflicht jemals leichter zu ertragen sein wird. Charaktere *Rand al'Thor *Sulin *Bael *Davram Bashere *Enaila *Lews Therin Telamon *Aviendha *Jalani *Bodewhin Cauthon *Hilde Barran *Jerilin al'Caar *Marisa Ahan *Emry Lewin *Elise Marwin *Darea Candwin *Larine Ayellin *Janacy Torfinn *Susa al'Seen *Alanna Mosvani *Verin Mathwin *Ihvon *Tomas *Meister Dilham *Dagendra Tiere * Jeade'en Erwähnt * Reene Harfor * Morgase Trakand * Halwin Norry * Mazrim Taim * Masema Dagar * Elayne Trakand * Ellorien Traemane * Pelivar Coelan * Dyelin Taravin * Arymilla Marne * Moiraine Damodred * Min Farshaw * Ilyena Therin Moerelle * Somara * Mat Cauthon * Egwene al'Vere * Nynaeve al'Meara * Perrin Aybara * Natti Cauthon - als Mats und Bodewhins Mutter * Rahvin * Faile Bashere * Padan Fain * Cilia Cole * Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan * Lan Mandragoran * Tam al'Thor * Janduin - als Rands wirklicher Vater * Tigraine Mantear - als Rands wirkliche Mutter Gruppen *''Ta'veren'' *Wiedergeborener Drache *''Car'a'carn'' *Aiel **Töchter des Speers **Clanhäuptling **Goshien ***Jhirad-Septime **''Sovin Nai'' - Messerhände *Aes Sedai **Braune Ajah **Grüne Ajah *Behüter Berufe * Erste Zofe * Gaukler * Wirt Erwähnt * Aes Sedai * Schattenfreunde - auch als Schattenläufer * Prophet des Drachen * Falscher Drache * Rote Schilde * Ogier * Jäger des Horns * Trollocs * Kinder des Lichts * Rebellen-Aes Sedai Orte *Andor **Caemlyn ***Königlicher Palast von Andor ***Innere Stadt ***Neustadt ****''Culains Jagdhund'' Erwähnt * Grenzlande ** Saldaea ** Kandor * Kurze Wege * Tear (Hauptstadt) * Cairhien (Nation) ** Cairhien (Hauptstadt) * Zwei Flüsse ** Emondsfeld * Ghealdan * Amadicia * Tar Valon * Manetheren * Murandy * Altara * Arad Doman * Verschleierte Berge * Ebene von Almoth * Tarabon * Weißbrücke Gegenstände * Meervolk-Porzellan * Dunkelgrüner sitzender Mann-Angreal Ereignisse Erwähnt * Schlacht von Emondsfeld Sonstige * Behüterbund Sprichworte * Die Pflicht wiegt schwerer als ein Berg, der Tod leichter als eine Feder.Kategorie:Stadt des Verderbens (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Caemlyn Kategorie:Culains Jagdhund Kategorie:Rands Ta'veren